


twenty s•x

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Lapdance, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Birit na birit na si Baekhyun kaya naisipan niya magpatugtog ng kaniyang all time karaoke playlist nung birthday niya. Hindi naman niya inaasahan na saktong nagpapaka-Baekyonce na siya at nagbigay todo na kantahin ang love on top tsaka biglang bumukas ang pinto at bumungad ang sarap as samgyup na neighbor na si Park Chanyeol; dahil tinamaan na rin siya ng alak at isa’t kalahating puta, syempre alangan namang hindi niya pa bigyan ng performance diba?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend and inspired sa vlive ni Baek. Gamit ang natitira kong humor (meron ba talaga), sinulat ko na 'to kesa matengga sa laptop ko 😂😂

“Hoy Kyungsoo anona kaya ba today?” atat na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang co-whoreker sa videocall. Busy siya simutin yung natitirang oil na meron sa facemask na nakalagay sa mukha niya. Today is his birthday and he’s now twenty fucking six! He’s stressed kase bukod sa fact na tumanda nanaman siya ay it’s another year of being single and he just wants to be dicked down bakit kase wala pa ring dumadating all these years? 

“Sandali lang eto na nag-aantay na ng grab” inis naman reply ni Kyungsoo na nag interrupt sa kanyang pagdadrama. Since malayo kase siya from his parents at may pasok din sila bukas, hindi na siya makakauwi at tumawag nalang sila sa kaniya from province. Gusto sana niya mag bar hopping kaso etong KJ na friend niya na itago nalang natin sa initials na DKS ay binungangaan siya dahil last time na ginawa nila yun, may naka unexpected one-night stand ito at siya pa sinisi like wow bakit parang kasalanan niya? Kesyo nakakahiya kase sinukahan daw niya bago sila magsex. Buti nga siya may nakasex eh siya momol lang hmp. Another idea is magpapaparty sa bahay inviting yung ibang friends niya kaso baka naman ireklamo siya ng kapitbahay niya. Kahit naman before 10pm pa sila magligpit, the way na mag-uusap sila baka mabulabog hanggang sa mga bahay na malapit sa gate. 

Nung nakapasok na ang friend niya sa kotse, binaba na nito ang tawag leaving him to prepare sa mga handa niya for them two. Inayos na niya ang kaniyang hoe outfit para man lang mafeel niya na siya ang star of the night kahit sa loob lang ng bahay and also, for sure magpopost si Kyungsoo sa insta so kailangan prepared siya na maging fabulous baka may hottie na makakita i-Dm siya charot! 

Suot ang kaniyang pinaka tight na ripped jeans that hugged his sexy thighs at black turtleneck na pinatungan ng sleeveless net shirt na pula, He went to his accessories box to add rings and necklace to complete the outfit and as for his make-up, eyeliner lang ang kailangan dahil clear skin palang niya panglaban na and that’s a fact. He stared at himself sa salamin and all he can say is perfect. Perfect pero single. Okay sanang potential na magdidilig sa kaniya ang neighbor nitong panadero. Sa dami ba naman ng pandesal na natatanaw niya sa bintana every morning sinong hindi magugutom? Kaso hindi naman approachable. Bihira lang niya kase ‘to makita sa labas ng bahay at never man lang bumati sa kaniya or nalingon man lang habang nakatuwad siyang nagwawater ng plants niya. 

Habang inaayos yung gold balloon letters at numbers na BBH 26, narinig na niya ang katok mula sa pinto. Ginugunting pa niya yung double sided tape kaya sinigawan nalang niya ang kaniyang ever so loving na friend. “Hindi yan nakalock!” and there dumating na nga si Kyungsoo dala ang red ribbon cake at plastic na may lamang beer YAAAZ! 

“Ano ba yang ginugupit mo diyan tulungan mo kong buhatin ‘to” Hindi na nito nalock yung pinto dahil sa marami siyang bitbit kaya dumiretso nalang ito sa kitchen para ilapag man lang yung cake.

“Birthday ko inuutusan mo ko, andyan na yung ref sa bandang gilid dyan mo lagay yung beer tas kuha ka na ng shanghai” sabi niya habang dinidikit yung 6 sa pader, ayan tapos na! Nakita niya si Kyungsoo na isa isa ngang nilalagay yung beer at well hindi lang pala siya nag effort sa outfit dahil parehas din silang naka tutrtleneck pero yung nakalagay sa likod ng damit ni Kyungsoo There is always *sunshine* in my heart

“Hoy gaga ano naman yang nakalagay sa shirt mo? Anong sunshine eh mukha ka namang galit sa mundo lagi?” asar niya sabay kuha ng disposable plate at utensil para sumandok ng carbonara kase spag is too mainstream for handaan. “Kaya nga in my heart diba not in my face? Hindi kita” sagot naman nito at kumuha na rin ng foods. “Tapos yung nasa baba pa may madre? Ano ‘to lokohan?” dagdag pa niya “Bakit ba ng dami mong napapansin eh ikaw nga may pa net kapang nalalaman parang kinuha lang sa basketball ring” 

Nagpunta na sila sa sala para mag mandatory selfie sa BBH 26 bago umupo at maghagilap ng laptop. Kahit bongga yung outfit, balak lang talaga nila bago magwalwal is mag movie marathon. Syempre hindi mawawala ang pagspill ng tsaa sa kanilang buhay.

“So ano nang news sa naka ONS mo? I need details last time you said nagkita kayo ulit” Mula sa busy na pagngata ng handa, napatigil si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa kanya; he knows that look, for shore marami-raming rants ito.

“Ayun nga, diba nagkita kami? After nun nag exchange kami ng number tapos nagkaron ng sequel ang ONS namin kaso feel ko baka mafall siya” naubos na agad ni Kyungsoo yung nasa plate kaya pumunta ulit siya sa kusina. 

“Weh ba? Siya mafafall o ikaw?” pasigaw na tanong ni Baek para marinig ng friend niya  
“Syempre siya duh but well nagkikita pa rin kami kase alam mo yun how can I let go something that big?”

“sana all” nalang nasabi ni Baekhyun kase wala pa siyang macatch na big fish sa big sea. Hayst. 

“Anong sana all? Eh last month dinitch mo ko sa party for bathroom sex?”

“last month pa yun! And compare naman sayo I need consistency” gusto naman niya yung may label kaso madalas lang talaga na fling ang kayang maoffer ng guy.

“Eh meron naman ba? Chanyeol yung name right? Yung masarap mong kapitbahay?” bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa kusina dala ang another batch of shanghai.

“Oo nga kaso hindi naman siya interested, feel ko rin straight siya kase may inuwi siyang babae nung nakaraan baka jowa”

“jowa agad? Baka friend lang tsaka bakit hindi ikaw mag initiate malay mo konting charot lang makuha mo agad”  
“Edi baka kasuhan naman ako restraining order nun alam mo ba last time napalakas yung pagsasoundtrip ko kinatok ba naman ako sabi pakihinaan”

“sana sineduce mo na that time?”  
“I tried ok? Kaso walang effect” 

  
\---more chisms, nanood, kumain, nag- inom. Nagchange outfit na rin sila dahil pangphoto shoot lang talaga yung suot nila kanina. Balik na sa pink shirt at pajamas ang get up niya habang si Kyungsoo wears his signature black outfit pero nakasuman mode na ito. Bumagsak na si Kyungsoo after drinking his 8th glass of alak at dahil mejj lasing na rin si Baek, it’s the perfect time para patugtugin ang Walwal Concert playlist niya. Sayang at si Kyungsoo lang ang audience oof

  
_Song #506 Candy_  
_Candy, candy, candy, yeah, yeah_  
_Candy, candy, brr_  
_Honey ajikdo gominhae_  
_Geulae neon josimseuleobge_

Pota kahit mali mali lyrics go lang sobrang bop talaga ng kanta ni lodi tanda pa niya nagpost sila nung ni Kyungsoo ng Candy Challenge sa twitter.  
Sugar spice galyeobeoneunde  
Jonjunghae geu appetite yeah   
\---  
_Girl I’m your candy_

“BAEKHYUN-IE” nagulat nalang siya nang biglang nagfanchant na si Kyungsoo, pota di pa pala ‘to bagsak.

_Giga maghin kemistriii_

“DE-LIGHT”

Eorunseureoun cinnamon   
Jom usgineun minteu mwol deo wonhae   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tell me what you’re waiting for…

  
At natapos na nga ang unang performance, NEXT! 

  
Let’s go for pang karaoke - Song #2663 I Have Nothing

_I don’t really need to look very much further_  
_I don’t wanna have to go where you don’t follow_  
_I won’t hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_Can’t run from myself_  
_There’s no way to hide_

Kinuha niya yung remote at ginamit as mic. 1, 2, and BIRIT!

_Don’t make me close one more door_  
_I don’t wanna hurt anymore,_

Feel na feel niya yung tono with matching close fist pa! Naiimagine niya nasa singing contest siya at pinapaharap ang judges.

 _Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don’t walk away from me…_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don’t have you~_ THANK YOU MANILA! 

Wala na siyang pake kung naka 100 na volume ng boses niya at halos batuhin na siya ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito makatulog tangina parang ngayon palang may hangover na siya dahil ang sakit lang sa ulo ng ingay kaya nagdecide siyang pasimpleng mag-evacuate sa kwarto to fucking sleep.

For Baekhyun tho, hindi pa siya tapos dahil nagreready palang siya sa finale. Tumungtong siya sa sofa summoning the Beyonce energy and soul.

  
Song#614 Love on Top

_Bring the beat in_  
_Honey Honey_  
_I can feel the stars all the way from here_  
_Can’t you see the glow on the window pane_  
_I can feel the sun whenever you’re near_  
_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

Masyado na siyang engrossed at lasing to notice someone na kumakatok sa pinto ng bahay at hindi na rin niya napansin na pumasok ito. 

_Now everybody ask me why I’m smiling out from ear to ear_  
_(They say love hurts)_  
_But I know (it’s gonna take the real work)_  
_Nothing’s perfect but it’s worth it_  
_After fighting through my tears and finally you put me first_

Habang kumakanta, may naririnig siyang sumisigaw na nanggagaling ata sa doorway? And there naaaninag niya ang isang tao, lalaki to be specific na lumalapit at siguro dahil sa tama ng alak ang naimagine niya ay si Chanyeol iyon. Perfect, another audience, the one he wanted to watch him. And mas perfect pa nung sumakto ito sa chorus, tinuro niya ito at lumapit habang chill na inaabot yung high notes. Ugh talent.

_Baby, it’s you_  
_You’re the one I love_  
_You’re the one I need_  
_You’re the only one see_  
_C’mon baby it’s you_

Mas lalong umikli ang distansiya nilang dalawa na halos dumidikit na yung nakapoint na daliri niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol and no joke ang tigas shet mami. 

_You’re the one that gives your all_  
_You’re the one I can always call_  
_When I need to make everything stop_  
_Finally, you put my love on top_

Tinulak niya ito sa isang upuan at kahit hindi naman pang sexy ang song, ang palabang si Baekhyun ay binigyan lang naman niya ng lapdance while whispering the lyrics in a slutty tone, until he stopped singing to kiss the man’s ear down to his neck. Chanyeol made a protest and grip his waist but it just made Baekhyun feel hotter with those huge hands and probably thick fingers na malayo ang maaabot. 

“Hey get off—fuck” Baekhyun started grinding pero, it just all ended with a whine dahil sapilitan siyang tinulak nito at kinaladkad papunta somewhere. Yun lang ang huli niyang naalala bago tamaan ng pagod at antok. 


	2. Chapter 2

They say humans are forgetful creatures. Siguro iyon lang ang nag-iisang explanation para halos mastressed si Baekhyun for many reasons. Una, alam niyang after walwal ay susunod ang matinding hangover aka matinding sakit ng ulo pero lumaklak pa rin siya ng ilang bote ng alak. Second, alam din niyang may pasok bukas pero sinagad niya ang pagpaparty kaya in the end, absent siya. Buti pa si Kyungsoo nakapasok dahil chineck niya yung bahay and there’s no sign of him. Nag-iwan lang ito ng note na papasok ito. Tsk maagang umayaw sa nomi maaga ring nakabangon. Lastly, alam niyang naistorbo ang kapitbahay niya pero nag all out pa rin siya and kung sinuswerte nga naman, iyon ang una niyang naalala nung gumising siya. Yung part na nilandi lang naman niya ang masarap niyang neighbor na si Chanyeol.

Actually, mejj in denial pa siya, iniisip niya habang naglilinis na baka ibang lalaki yun at inassume lang niya na si Chanyeol, baka Kyungsoo was kind enough to invite some guy as a gift for him kahapon. He’s thankful dahil hindi masakit pwet niya or his throat this morning so wala siyang naka sex. Siyempre even though he’s thirsty af, ayaw naman niyang may someone na makipag sex sa kaniya lalo na he’s under the influence of alcohol.

Kakalabas lang niya ng banyo and is now on his 6th step sa skin care routine nang may kumatok sa pinto. Delivery kaya iyon? Minsan sa dami ng inoorder niya online parang surpise nalang kapag may dumarating eh. Unfortunately, hindi siya package pero yung nasa harap niya ngayon pwede naman nang maconsider na ganun, perfect package pa nga eh, yun nga lang, parang ayaw niya pa harapin yun as of the moment. Di naman niya ma pull yung *sorry the old Baek can’t come to the phone right now* or *sorry po wala tulog umalis* dahil for sure siya hanap nito. Seryoso nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya habang may bitbit na maliit na bag. Parang unti-unti nang nagsisink in sa kaniya ang reality na yung sinayawan at nilandi niya kagabi ay yung lalaking nasa harapan niya ngayon. Automatic na nag-advance thinking na siya dahil duh kung may jowa ka or kahit wala pero ayaw mo sa tao tas may ginawa sayo, hindi kaya ipa-barangay ka nun? Or ipapulis? Ipapakulong ba siya for harassment? Pwede ba ilaban na siya nagtresspass ganon? Yan ang mga naiisip niya habang naglalakad sila papunta sa sala at walang nagsasalita. 

“Uhm, gusto mo ng inumin?” tanong niya. Sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol kaya tumungo nalang siya. Makikipag-areglo ba siya? Eto na ba yun? Pero wala siyang pera na pang-offer? 

“I hope you remember what happened last night” Sabi na eh! Susunod na atang papasok yung mga tanod kapag nanlaban siya, “Hala kuya sorry talaga kagabi ano lasing kase ako nun hindi ko po talaga intensyon yun hindi na po mauulit ‘wag niyo ko ipakulong” pagmamakaawa niya. Kung naiiba lang sitwasyon he’s willing to beg pero duh ayaw naman niyang maging magandang preso. Oo yes maganda talaga.

“I won’t pero you should know na naistorbo mo kami ni ate last night and it’s bad for the baby” Wait? Ate? Baby?

“Ate mo yung kasama mo sa bahay? Buntis siya?” tumango nalang si Chanyeol to confirm and how he badly wants to tweet /feeling relieved/ because of that, tama nga si Kyungsoo.

“Nako sorry talaga nataon lang din kasing birthday ko kahapon kaya naisipan namin magcelebrate” paliwanag niya. Gustuhin man niyang sabihin na ang KJ pero well that noise last night was bad for the baby. Pero yung seryosong tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya plus his big gainz is also bad for the baby aka Baekhyun. 

“Also, I think it’s obvious na you should lock the door dahil baka kung sino pumasok, dumating ako dun wala na yung mga bisita mo” mga bisita?

“Andun pa si Kyungsoo tanda ko, siya lang naman bisita ko kagabi dahil nga supposedly may pasok ako today pero umabsent din ako because of hangover” he could see Chanyeol’s softened look dahil sa sinabi niya. Naawa siguro dahil isa lang kasama niyang magcelebrate ng birthday. Siguro naman wala na siyang balak pa ireklamo siya sa baranggay no? 

Nagulat siya nang kinuha ni Chanyeol yung maliit na bag na dala-dala niya at nilabas ang 2 tupperware at tumbler. Ano ‘to? Makikihingi ng handa kagabi? Pero may laman naman yun?

“With what you did last night, I figured out na baka nga you still have hangover so I cooked this para matanggal. I used to eat that kapag masakit din ulo ko” simple nitong sabi sa kaniya. Tinitigan niya yung pagkain tapos si Chanyeol tapos yung pagkain ulit and he fucking swears that his heart swells at the gesture. Concerned lang naman pala anobayan hindi niya tuloy mapigilang magblush, eto na ba gift ni Lord sa kanya? Thank you for all the blessings talaga. 

“Sana hindi ka na nag-abala, pero thank you pasensya na ulit kagabi” 

“I actually liked your performance last night, ang galing mo kumanta” Chanyeol teased him and dudugtungan niya sana ng ‘hindi lang sa pagkanta ako magaling’ pero ‘wag nalang muna. Might as well enjoy the company of his yummy neighbor for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun can feel it – the closeness, yung saya, the connection, sparks o kung ano mang term sa feelings na nararamdaman niya. It turns out na hindi naman pala sa masungit si Chanyeol, sadyang busy lang ito sa work and for taking care of his sister; actually, he’s a big softie na malayong malayo sa ugali niya. Hindi rin ito party goer and would prefer to spend his time with his dog. Gusto nalang niya ito ibulsa at itago sa puso niya chour cringe. Madalas na rin ito dumalaw sa kaniya to just chill and tikman yung mga niluto nito and that’s what we call p r o g r e s s. What he’s bothered though, eh baka magstay lang sa friendship ang status nilang dalawa. He already discarded the thought of having sex with the guy kase sobrang cute at pure nito para siyang nagkakasala PERO he wants this to level up, naniniwala siya na may chance pa ito mag move to another stage. Busy siya ngayon mag-ayos dahil siya naman yung ininvite ni Chanyeol sa bahay nito and again magka-video call sila ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay lang kaya kapag ganto sinuot ko?” tanong niya habang pinapakita yung silky navy blue polo.

“Alam ko makikikain ka lang hindi pupunta sa fashion event bakit yan susuotin mo?” Sabagay may point naman siya. Kumuha naman siya ng oversized white shirt at brown shorts “Eh eto?” tanong niya

“Okay yan kung makikisleep over ka, hagilapin mo yung sinuot mo sa birthday ni Sehun” hinanap niya sa cabinet yung sinasabi ni Kyungsoo and there nakita nga niya yung loose black polo na may vertical stripes. Simple lang pero pwede niyang mabida yung collarbones niya. 

“Ang effort ha kala mo meet the parents” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. “Correction, sister lang at yung aso niyang si Toben. Kailangan mapakita ko naman yung magandang side” dahil nakita na nila yung wild so kailangan good boy muna siya. No make-up look at konting sweet scented na pabango and he’s ready. 

Pagkalock ng pinto, naglakad na siya papunta sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Inhale Exhale, simple dinner lang ‘to like what friends do hindi ka dapat kabahan, nagpower pose pa siya bago katukin yung pinto and nagulat siya nang salubungin siya ng isang maliit na aso, it’s probably Toben na kinukwento ni Chanyeol na makulit at biased kase sa ate lang daw niya sumusunod. He looked up to be greeted by a big smile from Chanyeol, naka hoodie at pants lang ito and naisip niya na mas ok pa pala yung oversized shirt. 

“Ang formal ah, san ang lakad?”  
“Hoy grabe ka nakakahiya naman kase na pumunta ng nakapambahay lang no” he said pouting. Nag-effort siya maghanap ng outfit tatawanan lang para tuloy naetsapwera yung beauty niya. 

“You don’t have to be, you look nice tara pasok ka” mas malaki nang konti ang bahay nila at may second floor probably para mas makagalaw at mas komportable ang ate niya. They went to the table at andun na yung sister niya and wow ngayon niya lang ito napagmasdan nang mabuti, para lang siyang Chanyeol pero mas mahaba yung buhok and parang gusto na niya ito agad tanungin kung anong ginagamit nitong pampakinis ng mukha.

“Good Evening po” bati niya with matching bow. “Drop the ‘po’ I’m still on my 20’s ‘di pa ako matanda” sagot nito na ikinatawa ni Chanyeol “20’s nga pero isang taon nalang trenta ka na” Naningkit naman ang mata ng Ate niya “Atleast baby faced pa rin ako” “pero magkakababy na” and nag tuloy tuloy ang asaran nila na Baekhyun finds endearing, bilang nag-iisang tagapagmana este anak, wala naman siyang kaasaran except kay Kyungsoo na college lang niya nameet. 

“Ay nako pasensya na ang ingay na namin, Chan magsandok ka na nagugutom na kami” wala nalang magawa si Chanyeol kundi pumunta sa kusina para nga ihanda yung kakainin nila. Gusto sana tumulong ni Baek kaso sabi ng ate niya bisita raw siya kaya samahan nalang siyang umupo at maghintay. 

“Baekhyun name mo diba? I’m Yoora, Madalas ka nakukwento sakin ni Chan, buti nakabisita ka na” nginitian siya ni Baekhyun hoping na sana yung mga nakwento ni Chanyeol magaganda. “Alam mo ba matagal ka na gusto iapproach niyan kaso nahihiya lang” nagulat naman siya sa revelation na yon, tatanungin pa sana niya si Ate Yoora (naks Ate Yoora) pero dumating na si Chanyeol dala dala ang foods. Habang busy sila sa pagkain, hindi siya tinigilan ng Ate ni Chanyeol na interviewhin and minsan nakukwento tungkol sa kaniyang pregnancy, ang sad lang na iniwan pala ng guy si Yoora at since masama loob ng parents nila sa kaniya, si Chanyeol na nagsuggest na sa bahay nalang niya tumira pansamantala. Hindi siya makapaniwala tuloy na gandang iyan and sa yaman na yun iniwan pa siya. 

“pasensya na pala ulit last time, baka hindi ka nakatulog nung nagparty kami, nasabi ni Chanyeol sakin” 

“Nako ayos lang, ang ganda nga ng boses mo eh anong occasion pala yun?” tanong nito  
“Birthday ko po”   
“Ay talaga ba? Dapat ininvite mo kami ni Chan” sabi nito   
“Ayoko lang po makaistorbo, pero sige po next time” ngiting sagot niya. Pero nag-aalangan siya don kase baka magsisi ito pag nakita niyang magconcert si Baekhyun.

Nang matapos ang dinner, bukod sa food eh busog din siya sa tawa at kwento. He can see the way na mas relaxed and carefree si Chanyeol and at that moment, parang nararamdaman niya na may nahuhulog na.

“Baek paabot naman nung tinidor pasensya na” Natauhan si Baek at nakita niya na nalaglag nga yung tinidor. Inabot niya ito at niligpit na rin ulit ni Chanyeol yung pinagkainan nila. 

“Pagkatapos ko hugasan hatid na kita” sabi nito bago pumunta sa kusina. “Alam mo, simula nung nagstay ako sa bahay, pakiramdam ko nawalan na ng social life yang kapatid ko, he’s always busy and laging umuuwi nang maaga to take care of me, naguguilty tuloy ako” malungkot na sabi ni Yoora. 

“Baka hindi naman sa ganun, I think sadyang caring lang talaga si Chanyeol and priority niya lang kayo above anyone else” sagot niya, Chanyeol is has a big heart, probably bigger than his own body. 

“Pero nawawalan na siya ng lovelife! Kaya nga thankful ako kase nililigawan ka na niya, nice meeting you again Baekhyun” sabi nito bago umalis at umakyat papunta sa kwarto.   
…

Huh? Ano daw? 

“Baek, tara na, oh umakyat na pala si Ate baka matutulog na iyon” chill ang pagkakasabi niya pero si Baekhyun hindi pa rin makagalaw na ikinataka ni Chanyeol. “Uy okay ka lang” nag wave pa ‘to sa mukha niya bago siya tumayo at tumalikod. 

“Ay ano oo nga tara sorry” dali dali siyang naglakad palapit sa pintuan at sinundan naman siya ni Chanyeol. Nafifeel niya na kahit malamig pinagpapawisan siya. Tama ba siya ng pagkakarinig? Siya nililigawan? ni Chanyeol? Ibig sabihin ba nun gusto siya ni Chanyeol? Naglalakad na sila at malapit na sa bahay ni Baek pero tuloy tuloy pa rin siya sa paglakad nang mabilis while fanning himself kase ayaw tumigil ng pagtibok ng puso niya at for sure pati yung mukha niya namumula na. Who knew na yung masarap niyang kapitbahay may gusto and nanliligaw(?) na sa kaniya.

“Uy Baek!”

“Ay ligaw!” nagulat pa siya nang sumigaw si Chanyeol at dun niya nakita na nalagpasan pala nila yung bahay niya. Tanga lang. Naglakad naman na siya papasok at magpapaalam na kay Chanyeol kaso hindi naman niya ‘to matingnan, nagfofocus pa siya na huwag kiligin.

“May sinabi ba sayo si Ate?” seryoso nitong tanong. 

“Ha? Sinabi? alin? Wala ah hindi niya sinabi na nanliligaw ka no, syempre alam ko namang charot lang iyon alangan namang magkagusto ka kita mo naman yung nangyari dati major turn off yun no tapos sabi mo hindi ka palaparty oo for friends lang talaga okay la—” natigil lang siya sa pagsasalita nang biglang ipatong ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa buhok niya to ruffle his hair. 

“Hey you’re rambling” sabi nito with his toothy grin as if trying to stifle a laugh, he thinks of how cute Baekhyun looks right now with his bashful face, malayong malayo sa Baekhyun na una niyang naencounter. 

“Sorry naman nabigla lang”

“Don’t worry hindi naman ako nanliligaw” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Wow ha so sinungaling ate niya ganun? Dapat nakahinga siya nang maluwag pero bakit parang mas naoffend pa siya. 

“Ah okay” Okay lang. Okay lang talaga. Napansin ata ni Chanyeol na medyo nainis ito kaya natawa siya. Cute

“Balak ko palang kase, hindi pa naman kita tinatanong ‘diba?” sambit nito na nagpawala ng inis siya. Ibig sabihin may balak talaga siya? 

“Might as well take things slow hmm?” tumango nalang si Baekhyun at dumiretso na nga to pumasok sa bahay. Mula sa bintana ay sinilip niya ang lalaki na naglalakad na palayo. That night, nakatulog siya nang may ngiti sa labi, hoping na at the age of 26, hindi na siya single. Kinuha niya ang phone at nagsend ng tweet.

Relationship Status: Balak Ligawan <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached this part, salamat po sa pagbabasa uwu chikahin niyo ko sa [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smolmiKAI?s=09)


End file.
